Welcome to Forest Cafe
Event Summary Welcome to Forest Cafe was a Catching Event available from 11/01/2015 to 11/09/2015 with "Forest Animals" themed rewards. Event Characters * Black and White Bird - Black and White Bird. Loves to play that it's not helping out with the cafe. It's not on purpose. * Pink Bird - Pink Bird. It was playing with the Black and White Birds that forgot all about the cafe. * Yellow Bird - The Bird that took the flowers to decorate the cafe. It loves flowers. * Musical Owl - Owl that performs at the Cafe. Practicing the flute so much that it forgot about getting the cafe ready. It can only be found at the quiet Bonus Stage to practice the flute. * Sleepy Owl - Owl that was resting on its favorite mushroom and fell a sleep. It may be helping out the cafe in its dreams. it's sleeping so you can only find them in Final Stage. (Characters) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Black and White Bird.jpg|Black and White Bird (Characters) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Pink Bird.jpg|Pink Bird (Characters) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Yellow Bird.jpg|Yellow Bird (Characters) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Musical Owl.jpg|Musical Owl (Characters) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Sleepy Owl.jpg|Sleepy Owl Bonuses Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 135 or 270 Pink Bird to get rewards (From 11/02/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 11/03/2015 (Tue) 22:00 (JST)) Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 35 or 75 Musical Owl to get rewards (From 11/03/2015 (Tue) 15:00 to 11/05/2015 (Thu) 22:00 (JST)) Limited Time Bonus 3 Capture 10 or 26 Sleepy Owl to get rewards (From 11/05/2015 (Thu) 15:00 to 11/09/2015 (Mon) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Avatar Decor) Unique Acorn Lamp ver.A brown.png|(Avatar Decor) Unique Acorn Lamp ver.A brown Additional Point Rewards Reach 3,200,000, 6,700,000 or 21,600,000 Capture Points to get limited items! (From 11/02/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 11/05/2015 (Thu) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Additional Point Rewards.jpg|Additional Point Rewards (Hand Accessories) Classical Cat Stick and Hat ver.A black.png|(Hand Accessories) Classical Cat Stick and Hat ver.A black (Tops) Classical Cat Tuxedo Style ver.A black.png|(Tops) Classical Cat Tuxedo Style ver.A black Club Bonus Capture Yellow Bird with your Club Members depending on the amount to get the Flower. (From 11/01/2015 (Sun) 15:00 to 11/09/2015 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) Club Bonus Items * (Tops) Cute Knit Top ver.A white - 10 Flower * (Avatar Decor) Cute Fawns in the Cup ver.A white - 8 Flower * (Body Accessories) Cute Bunny Doll Bag ver.A black - 3 Flower (Bonus) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards (Rewards) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Club Rewards.jpg Images Catching How To (Home) Welcome to Forest Cafe.jpg|Home (How To) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Characters.jpg|Characters Special Packs (Packs) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs Lucky Lotto (Lotto) Welcome to Forest Cafe.jpg|Lotto (Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Autumn Grass ver.A yellow.png|(Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Autumn Grass ver.A yellow Rewards (Banner) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Catch Points.jpg|Catch Point Rewards (Banner) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Capture Points Rewards * (Hand Accessories) Item - 23,000 Capture Points * (Pant&Skirt) Item - 200,000 Capture Points * (Head Accessories) Item - 1,870,000 Capture Points * (Hairstyle) Item - 3,820,000 Capture Points * (Tops) Item - 6,840,000 Capture Points * (Tops) Item - 19,500,000 Capture Points * (Show Items) Item - 29,100,000 Capture Points * (Show Items) Inside Forest Cafe Stage ver.1 - 57,000,000 Capture Points (Rewards) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Steps 1.jpg (Rewards) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Steps 2.jpg (Rewards) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Steps 3.jpg (Rewards) Welcome to Forest Cafe - Steps 4.jpg (Show Items) Inside Forest Cafe Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Inside Forest Cafe Stage ver.1 Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Forest Cafe Terrace Stage ver.1 * (Face) Cute Gentle Smile Face ver.A green * (Show Items) Shining Mushroom Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Unique Mushroom Girl One-Piece ver.A blue * (Show Items) Forest Cafe Sign Decor1 ver.1 * (Tops) Retro Flower Print One-Piece ver.A brown * (Hairstyle) Volume Twin Hair ver.A white * (Outerwear) Cute Flower Knit Cape ver.A white * (Hand Accessories) Flower and Bunny in Straw Hat ver.A pink * (Head Accessories) Cute Bird and Flower Crown ver.A blue * (Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Squirrel ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Volume Twin Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Volume Twin Hair ver.A white (Outerwear) Cute Flower Knit Cape ver.A white.jpg|(Outerwear) Cute Flower Knit Cape ver.A white (Head Accessories) Cute Bird and Flower Crown ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Cute Bird and Flower Crown ver.A blue (Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Squirrel ver.A brown.jpg|(Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Squirrel ver.A brown Shows References https://t3di3.tumblr.com/archive/2015/11 Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:2015 Event Category:Forest Category:Foods Category:Small Animals Category:Flowers Category:Colorful Category:Autumn Category:Simple & Clean Category:Missing information